Category talk:Races/Archive 0
__TOC__ The following discussion was for the category "races" while it was developing into a category for playable races, with a subcategory of NPC races. It was archived when the category was changed to include all races, with playable races as a subcategory. Subraces The Drow information is based on ELC right? Think we should make a sub-category in Races called "ELC Races" ? -- Pstarky 10:48, 30 Sep 2005 (PDT) *Nah, races are races? -- Soulfiend 10:48, 30 Sep 2005 (PDT) :*Oh we are talking about NPC's (or subraces) here? LOL Of course. -- Pstarky 11:29, 30 Sep 2005 (PDT) *Maybe add a PC-race subcat--Defunc7 11:38, 30 Sep 2005 (PDT) :*I just think with all the extra subraces that are in ELC/PRC etc. It will just make Category:Races look a mess to anyone that is looking for the first time on NWNWiki and to anyone that has never seen or heard of sub-races. Having different categorys for different subraces is the way to go I think. -- Pstarky 11:58, 30 Sep 2005 (PDT) *Why are we even listing something like Drow when the person can never select them and NWN cannot implement them in the same way that they are done in D&D? Enigmatic 00:56, 1 Oct 2005 (PDT) :*Enigmatic have you every played on a Server that has Subraces/ELC? Drow is a Elf sub-race option. -- Pstarky 07:57, 1 Oct 2005 (PDT) ::* I have played on servers that use Drow... but they implement it differently, and I think every world would implement their own sub-races differently. Which server is that one from? Enigmatic 16:19, 1 Oct 2005 (PDT) :::*I welcome articles about custom content, but I think we need to identify which hak pack is represented. Multiple haks have implemented Drows -- each differently. -- Austicke 19:09, 6 Oct 2005 (PDT) :::*The Drow information i wrote from the start is the same as stated in the PnP book The Underdark. -- October 12, 2005 ::::*Well, as usual, this isn't PnP so the exact implementation of Drow on servers is certainly open to variation. (e.g. the light sensitivity, specific racial sociology... even PnP Eberron Drow differ from FR Drow etc)--Defunc7 10:37, 12 Oct 2005 (PDT) *I have a general bad feeling about adding Construct & Outsider to this cat. Neither are specific races as say humans or elves are. They're more of a monster type/description (e.g. demons and assimar certainly aren't the same race). As for the Drow, I'd say we create a subrace thing for each race (possibley as part of the 3rd-party haks section or however we deal with that etc) & another for monster races (though don't we already have something where Undead, Outside etc are listed) & link to drow from both. (bloody drow-fans, nothing but trouble :p) --Defunc7 08:27, 1 Oct 2005 (PDT) :* The toolset describes the field as race when talking about the type of creature it is. Thus construct and outsider only fall under that name because its a racial type. Enigmatic 16:19, 1 Oct 2005 (PDT) *My take on this: there should be two broad categories, one for standard NWN races and one for ELC/module/etc. races. Each of those could have sub-categories for player-selectable races and NPC-only races. The standard PC race category could have an article on subraces that notes it is purely cosmetic in standard NWN, and links to the ELC/module/etc. category for more info. Just my 2¢. --Llandru 10:19, 1 Oct 2005 (PDT) NPC Races well now, the NPC races section refers to the races listed as appearing in the Toolset... except quasi/para-elementals don't appear in the toolset. One idea might be to list "outsiders" as a sub-cats, with deva/demon & quasi/para etc listed in the outsider cat. Though I guess it's kinda my fault for moving the info from the "NPC races" page (which didn't list quasi- etc) to the "NPC races" cat (which does), but then that was getting ambiguous.--Defunc7 11:21, 2 Oct 2005 (PDT) * Just as other categories also contain terms which in some way relate, so too does Quasi and Para elemental relate to a sub-type. Please be aware though that these are not Outsiders. The only creatures in the toolset that even remotely relate to the quasi and para types are "Imps" and "Mephits" which are outsiders and have absolutely nothing to do with the Inner Planes at all. They are not natural inhabitants of those planes but were simply formed using those quasi and para elements. Enigmatic 06:21, 3 Oct 2005 (PDT)